Treasure
Treasure icon Treasure is a Stage Reward which may be obtained upon clearing one of the main story stages. Each stage has a treasure named after a memento from the country, though standard icons are used instead of images. Each Treasure exists in up to 3 tiers, which are called Inferior, Normal, and Superior - their icons are bronze, silver, and gold respectively. Completing a regional collection of treasures gives the player permanent upgrades to many aspects of the game, some of which do not have a counterpart in the XP-purchasable upgrades. Examples include increased cat health or attack power. The effect of the boost depends on the quality of the various treasures in that collection. Obtaining Treasure Treasure randomly drops after clearing each of the main story stages, and a small pop-up will indicate that a treasure is obtained at the end of stage result screen. It is possible for any tier of treasure to drop. Note that if a player already has a treasure from that country, the game will not award a similar treasure of lower or equal tier. Players would often have to repeatedly clear a stage until they obtain the Superior treasure. The drop rate for treasures appears to vary depending on the stage. For example, the first stage, Korea, always guarantees a Superior treasure during the tutorial, while the seventh stage of Chapter 1 has a high (but not 100%) chance of a Superior treasure. Using a Treasure Radar item will also guarantee a Superior treasure upon victory. Certain events can also increase the drop rate by an unspecified amount. The medals treasure from Zombie Outbreaks Event are different which given as clearance reward instead. Thus player may able to obtain the said stage treasure at same time with the zombie outbreak clear medal. Checking treasures obtained Once the player has obtained a treasure from a stage, an icon corresponding to the treasure tier will appear beside the stage name. The name of the treasure can also be found in the collections screen. The stage selection screen shows stages from which treasures have already been obtained - note the gold treasure icons beside the stage names which mean that the player has obtained the Superior treasures. Players can check the treasures they have obtained along with the treasure effects by following the instructions in the images below. List of treasures and effects See Main Chapters Levels page Treasure mechanism The bonus from any set of treasures is activated upon completion of the set. The total effect is shown as a percentage of the maximum possible. Each treasure contributes to the percentage based on its tier. Inferior gives a small effect, Normal gives a moderate effect, while Superior gives the greatest effect to the power of the collection. To fully achieve the set effect, the player needs to obtain all the Superior treasures in the collection, which is when the percentage reaches 100%. However, this does not necessarily imply that the effect of the set is to increase the particular stat by 100%. The treasure bonus is carried over all playthrough, is permanent for each player, and stacks additively with other effects. Cat Base Health increase : Refer to the Smart Material Wall treasure. The treasure collection which increases the base health will give +7000 base health for every 100% treasure set with base health upgrade effect. If you have 3 treasure sets with same effect on 100% then the result is +21000 base health. Health and Attack Power increase : Refer to the Legendary Cat Shield and Legendary Cat Sword. Each Cat has different value of Health, Attack Power. When the player get 100%, 200%, 300% effect of the Cat Shield or the Cat Sword, all Cat's health or attack power will increase to 150%, 200%, 250% of their original stats at level 1, 0% treasure. This also apply to their growth rate, which is 20% of their initial stats, will also increase by 150%, 200% or 250%. For example, Miko Mitama's Health at different points: The equation is: Stats at level n = Initial Stat + (Initial Stat/5)x(n-1) ---------- Multiple the value above by 1.5, 2 or 2.5 at 100%, 200% or 300% treasure. Cat stats treasure effect adds to the cats health or attack power. If such a treasure set is at 100%, it will give all cats the equivalent of 5 times its original base stats (as though it were 5 levels higher). So a cat unit at level 1 will have the same stat as at level 6 while units at level 11 will have same stats as at level 16. Stats increase per level is 1/5 Initial Stat of a Cat. However, stats increase per level is only 1/10 Initial Stat after a Normal or Rare Cat reach level 70, a Super Rare or an Uber pass level 60. In Crazed Cat's case, level 30. When they reach 20 more levels, their stats buff is reduced to only 1/20. An updated equation for high-leveled Cats is: Stats at level n = Initial Stat + (m-1)/5 + (n-m)/10 ---------- Multiple the value above by 1.5, 2 or 2.5 at 100%, 200% or 300% treasure. m = 70 for Normal and Rare Cats; 60 for Super and Uber Rare Cats; 30 for Crazed Cats. Use this equation when n>m. A equation for hypermaxed Cats: Stats at level n = Initial Stat + (m-1)/5 + 2 + (n-20-m)/20 Value for m is the same as the above. Use this equation when n>(m+20) Below are 3 example of Ramen Cat's HP at level 25, 75 and 95 (300% Cat Shield): *Level 25: 1050 * 2.5 * (1 + 24/5) = 15225 HP *Level 75: 1050 * 2.5 * (1 + 69/5 + 5/10) = 40162.5 HP *Level 95: 1050 * 2.5 * (1 + 69/5 + 20/10 + 5/20) = 44756.25 HP Money Drop increase : Refer to the Super Register treasure. The treasure "Super Register" increases the money drop of enemies by 50% when it's effect is at 100%. When player has all 300% Super Register, enemy money drop is increased by 150%. Recharging Time decrease : Refer to the Relativity Clock treasure. When the player has collected 100% Clock treasure, recharging time of all Cats decreased 30 frames, so having 300% treasures will decrease 90 frames ~ 3 seconds. Each Cat Recharge stat level up will decrease 6 frames, at level 1 it does nothing, so at level 30 it will decrease 6x29 = 174 frames = 5.8 seconds. Having all upgrade wil decrease 264 frames ~ 8.7 seconds. Stats provided on Cat pages include the the initial value with no treasure and upgrade, the second value include all upgrade. Alien stats decrease : Refer to the Aqua Crystal and Plasma Crystal treasures. The Crystals decrease Alien Enemies' health and attack power. If an Alien's strength magnification in a level is 100%, at 0% crystal, its stats is 700%; at 200% crystal, its stats is 500%; at 400% crystals, its stats is 300% and when the player has all 600% crystals, its reduced to 100%. Strength magnification provided in articles is the value when the player already collected all 600% crystal treasure. Fruits effect : Refer to Void Fruit, Blood Fruit, Sky Fruit and Heaven's Fruit treasures. These treasures affect Cat's abilities such as Strong Against, Massive, Resistant, Freeze and Stop. At 100% on all treasures, the Strong effect goes from 1.5x damage to 1.8x damage, and 0.5x damage received to 0.4x damage received. The Massive Damage effect goes from 3x damage to 4x damage. The Resistant effect goes from 1/4 damage received to 1/5 damage received. Finally, the status effects such as Freezing and Slowing are increased in duration by 20%, except for Weaken which is increased by 10%. Tips * Treasures effects are carried over the whole gameplay so obtaining and maximizing the effect of treasures usually are an important part of the game. * Generally, do not spend treasure radars on these treasures no matter how infuriated you are with the drop rates. It may take awhile to get the treasures, but radars are rare enough that they should not be burned on treasures. Generally use them for cats or on XP Colosseum stages. Category:Game Features